


Balancing Work and Home: Tony

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Balancing Work and Home [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: While on a mission Tony received a call from his distraught toddler wanting him to sing her to sleep.Written as part of the Balancing Work and Home series with@thelookingglassalice





	Balancing Work and Home: Tony

There was a thunderous boom and the side of the bunker blew out.  Tony rolled left to avoid the worst of the blast but was still showered with debris that knocked him around in the suit.

Steve’s voice crackles over the comms.  “Tony, a little advanced-warning would be nice.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cap,”  Tony retorts as he weaves in and out of falling rubble.  “But that wasn’t me.  They’re destroying the evidence.”

“Damn it.  Alright, flank left.”  Steve cursed.  “Barton, Romanoff, with me.”

Tony put a boost on his thrusters and curved left away from the base.  He could see Rhodey to the south his guns flaring as he took out the tank that was currently threatening the Hulk.

Tony paused hovering a moment as he used his laser to cut through a jeep.  The pink of Wanda’s energy projection flared out as she picked up one half and threw it at another jeep.  He chuckled and was about to keep moving when FRIDAY spoke.

“I’m sorry, Mister Stark.  You’re receiving a phone call from home.”  The AI said.

There was a constricting feeling in his chest and he upped the boosters on his boots to get out of the way of a rocket aimed at him.

“Patch her through.”  He said.  There was the briefest of pauses and a static pop before the face of his daughter, Maria, filled the screen.  Her little round cherub cheeks that were usually so happy to see him was now stained with tears.

“Princess, what’s the matter?”  He asked trying to keep his voice even as he felt panic taking him over.  He weaved in and out of a series of missiles before taking out the source of his problem with a repulsor blast.

“I - I - I wanted…”  She stammered, her breath catching as she tried to force her words out through hysterical crying.

“Deep breath, bubble.”  He soothed as he shot forward and up to survey the area.  “FRIDAY, I need a power source.”

His vision was overlayed with mapping of the internal structure of the base.

“Mommy said you couldn’t sing me my bedtime song.”  Maria finally forced out and Tony had to refrain from bursting out laughing.

“There is what appears to be an arc reactor housed in the lower fifth quadrant of the facility,”  FRIDAY responded as an area of the map started glowing blue.

“Shit.”  Tony cursed taking off in the direction of the building.  “And where is mommy, pop tart?”

“In the living room.”  She answered.

“And where are you?”  He asked.

“In my cupboard.”

Tony started laughing and aimed at the side of the wall cutting a careful square in it.  “Hey, Capcicle.  We’re dealing with stolen tech.”  He barked.  “I can sing to you, but you should maybe go tell your mommy you’re on the phone to me, okay, peanut butter cup?”

There was a shifting and the video flipped so he could just see the ceiling and up her nose as she ran to find you.

“What else is new?”  Steve asked.

“Well, it’s not weapons for a change.”  Tony retorted.

“Well, that’s nice.  What is it?”

“An arc reactor.  And I think they’re trying to set it to blow.”  Tony replied.

“Shit!”  Steve cursed as your face filled the screen.

“I am so sorry, Tony.  She must have grabbed a Starkpad from the coffee table.”  You said flustered.

“Language,”  Tony said as he entered the building and landed on the ground.  It was eerily quiet in here and he let his sensors scan the room.  “It’s fine, just thought you should know what’s going on.  How’s everything going?”

“Tony, what are you seeing?”  Steve asked.

“Oh, you know.  Parenting.  How about you?”  You replied.

“There’s no signals of life here.  I’m going lower.”  Tony answered as he walked down through the compound.  “Oh, you know.  Avenging.”

“You wanna trade?”  You teased.

He laughed as he used his laser to cut through a door.  “What?  I’m not crazy you know.”

“Love you, dork.  Here’s your daughter.”  You said handing the Starkpad back to Maria.

“Okay, go hop into bed and let your old man sing to you then,”  Tony said.  He’s sensors went off.  “Cap there’s like 40 odd hostiles here.  He said sending his coordinates to the others.”

“We’re on our way.  Don’t be reckless, Tony.”  Steve barked.

“Have we met?”  Tony asked.

Maria had climbed into bed and put the tablet down beside her.  “Ready, Daddy.”  She said.

Tony blasted through the wall and took off, flying around the room taking out HYDRA as they fired on him.  “There’s a lady who’s sure all that glitters is gold.  And she’s buying a stairway to heaven.  When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed.  With a word she can get what she came for. And she’s buying a stairway to heaven.”  He sang.

His voice came out through the speakers on the Iron Suit making several of the HYDRA agents falter, not sure what was happening.  FRIDAY added the musical accompaniment to Tony’s voice, helping to soothe Maria off to sleep.  “There’s a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure, ‘cause you know, sometimes words have two meanings.  In the tree by the brook, there’s a songbird who sings.  Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  It makes me wonder.”

Tony continued to sing as he took more people.  He was joined by Steve, Natasha, and Clint and the room became chaotic.  Stairway to Heaven acting as a soundtrack to the battle as they battled down to the stolen arc reactor.  The song only pausing to bark orders or make pained grunts as he received blows.

When the dust settled and everything was clear Maria was sleeping soundly.  Tony landed on the ground and disconnected the call.  Steve walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder.  “Maria?”

Tony shook his head and laughed.  “This parenting.  I tell ya, Cap.  It’s gonna be the death of me.”


End file.
